Theodoreladdin Part 16 - Uncle Harry Makes His Move/Prince Theo
Cast: * The Peddler - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks:Chip Tracy) * Jafar - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Gazeem - Himself * Iago - Himself * The Cave of Wonders - Himself * Aladdin - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Razoul - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Razoul's Guards - Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Woman at the Window - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Abu - Himself * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Gadget Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Seren/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Moon and Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Necklace Man and Woman - Themselves * Fat Ungly Lady - Zoycite (Sailor Moon) * Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Achmed - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sultan - Grandpa (Chipmunk Easter) * Rajah - Himself * Princess Jasmine - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Omar (Melon Seller) - Trusty (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Pot Seller - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Nut Seller - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Necklace Seller - Barkot (Anatasia) * Fish Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - PJ (Goof Troop) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Farouk (Apple Seller) - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Old Man Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) * Magic Carpet - Himself * Magic Lamp - Itself * Genie - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Laddie Dog Genie - Rover Dangerfield * Rabbit Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty and Her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Himself * Horse Abu - Himself * Duck Abu - Himself * Ostrich Abu - Himself * Turle Abu - Himself * Car Abu - Himself * Elephant Abu - Himself * Prince Ali Abawa - Himself * Old Man Genie - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Little Boy Genie - Jungle Boy (Johnny Bravo) * Fat Man Genie - Tiger (An American Tail) * 75 Golden - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Thimselves * Leopard Genie - Simba (The Lion King) * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * 95 white Persian Monkeys - Themselves * 60 Elepahnts - Hathi and eleahants (The Jungle Book 1967) * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Band - Thimselves * Forty Fakirs - Thimselves * Cooks and Bakkers - Thimselves * Birds that Warble on key - Thimselves Transcript: * (Grandpa makes animals toys a tower but door open) * Uncle Harry:Sire, I've found a solution to the problem with your daughter. * Iago: Awk. The problem with your daughter. * Grandpa: Oh, really? * Uncle Harry:Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her." * Grandpa:But Eleanor hated all those suitors. How could I choose someone she hates? * Uncle Harry:Not to worry, my liege. There is more. "If in the event a suitable prince cannot be found," * Grandpa:Jerk. * Uncle Harry:a princess must then be wed to..." Hmm. Interesting. * Grandpa: What? Who? * Uncle HarryThe royal vizier. Why, that would be... me. * Grandpa: But I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess. I'm quite sure that... * Uncle Harry: Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord. * Grandpa: Yes. Desperate measures. * Uncle Harry: You will order the princess to marry me. * Grandpa: I will order... the princess... to... But you're so old. * Uncle Harry: The princess will mary me. * Grandpa: The princess will marry... * (trumpet fanfare) * Grandpa: What? What is that? That music. (chuckling) Harry, you must come and see this. * Chorus:Make way for Prince Theo! Say hey! It's Prince Theo! * Alvin Seville:Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar. Hey, you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh, coome! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee! (Grandpa Looks Iago dancing uncle looks angry at him)Now, try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salaam. Then come and meet his spectacular coterie! Prince Theo! Mighty as he! Theo Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, definitely! * Raye's Grandpa:He faced the galloping hordes * Sammy Tsukino:a hundred bad guys with swords. * Tiger:Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Theo * Men: He's got 75 golden camels. * Artemis: Don't they look lovely, Luna. * Woman: Purple peacocks, he's got 53 * Luna:Fabulous, Artemis. I love the feathers. * Alvin Seville (off screen):When it comes to exotic-type mammals. * Simba:Has he got a zoo? * Goat Genie:I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie! * Molly Baker:Prince Theo! Handsome as he, Theo Ababwa! * Serena Amy, and Raye: There's no question this Ali's alluring. Never ordinary, never boring * Molly Baker:That physique! How can I speak * Serena Amy and Raye :Everything about that man just plain impresses. * Molly Baker:Weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square * Serena Amy and Raye: He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder. * Molly Baker:Adjust your veil and prepare * Serena Amy and Raye:He's about to pull my heart asunder * Molly Baker:To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Theo * Serena Amy and Raye:And I absolutely love the way he dresses! * Eleanor Miller:Ugh * Chorus: He's got 95 white Persian monkeys. * Fat cat's Gang: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys. * Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee. * Women: He's generous, so generous. * Chorus: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him. They bow to his whim, love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Theo! * All: Prince Theo! Amorous he! Theo Ababwa! * Alvin Seville: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. * (Uncle Harry Groans Angry) * Alvin Seville:And that, good people is why, he got dolled up and dropped by. * Chorus: With 60 elephants, llamas, glore, with his bears and lions, a brass band and more. With his 40 fakirs, his cooks his bakers. His birds that warble on key. Make way for Prince Theo! * Grandpa: (clapping) Splendid. Absolutely marvelous Category:400Movies Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Movie Parts